One Upwomanship
by SHADO Commander
Summary: Kim and Shego seem like such perfectly matched opponents... but are they REALLY?  Another quickie, inspired by... well, you'll figure it out. And do I even need to say possible KiGo?


AN & Legal at Bottom

################################

One Upwomanship

By SHADO Commander

#################################

The fight had been going on for nearly forty minutes… most humans would have passed out from the exertion, but Kim and Shego were still going strong. A light film of perspiration covered both girls, gluing their clothes to their bodies like wet tissue paper, and Kim's hair was beginning to look matted in a few places where sweat had begun to soak her red locks, but aside from that, either one of the two could have passed for a runner in the middle of a morning jog rather than someone who'd been fighting the best opponent they'd ever met for three quarters of an hour without a break.

"You know," Kim suddenly remarked, making it seem effortless even as she blocked Shego's swing, dodged the green woman's kick and then sallied with her own attack. "There's something I've always wanted to ask you."

"What's that, Princess?" Shego grinned slyly, countering Kim and punching the air where the redhead had just been. "My phone number?"

"No," Kim shook her head in a shower of droplets, dancing around Shego's latest move… a very nice mantis… and countering with her own crane. "It's that smile on your face. Why do you always smirk like that when we fight?"

"Oh, that," Shego's aforementioned smile broadened to become a grin as she swiped a burning hand just over Kim's head.. "Maybe it's because I know something that you don't know."

"Really?" Kim arched one perfect eyebrow with interest as she evaded what should have been a lethal thrust, "And what would that be?"

"Oh what the heck," Shego chortled, pulling back for a second to break contact. "You know how it says on your site that you know 16 varieties of martial arts?"

"Uh huh," Kim nodded, tilting her head quizzically.

"Well, the reason I'm always smiling," Shego continued, "Is that I actually know thirty two… but to make the fights last, I've only been using half of them."

Even as she said that, Shego's arms and legs started flying in an entirely new and unexpected variety of patterns. Surprised, Kim stepped back for a second.

"Scared, Kimmie?" the villain taunted…

Until Kim pressed back in, inexplicably countering each and every one with her own equally dazzling array of newly revealed moves and styles.

"So not the drama," the redhead giggled, somehow always evading Shego's new tactics completely. Grinning impishly, she added "Confidentially, my website may be a little out of date."

"Damn," Shego laughed as they whirled around at three times the speed, unleashing impossible volleys of kicks and thrusts that never quite managed to land solidly. "Now THIS is more like it."

"It's pretty spanking," Kim agreed, a veritable blur as she segued from form to form literally faster than a normal human eye could track. "Sorry about your secret ace in the hole, though."

"Oh don't worry Princess," Shego taunted. "I've got more than that up my sleeve. For example…"

For the first time, Shego really let go with her plasma, her hands superheating to a temperature that could melt steel. "Haven't you ever wondered why I've never used my flames on you? Made you into a roast pumpkin?"

"Actually, yes," Kim acknowledged. "But then again…"

To Shego's shock, Kim reached out and GRABBED Shego by her flaming wrists and threw the villainess over her shoulder and across the room!

"Between Wade, my Dad and my brothers," the teen hero winked, holding up her hands to show her stunned opponent that they were covered in thin film of some kind of ice that was wafting into vapor even as she wiggled her apparently uninjured digits. "I've got four of the world's most brilliant engineering geniuses on standby, all with a vested interest in keeping me from becoming Shego-fried. Toss in my mom's contacts in the medical field and you get this: a nanotech thermal barrier I apply as a body lotion daily. Without getting too complex, the nanos on top of my skin projects a mild protective field, while at the same time pulling nitrogen from the air, then super-cooling and releasing it. Plus it has an SPF of 50 and leaves my skin wonderfully soft."

"Okay, color me impressed," Shego grunted as she stood. "But there's one last thing that you don't know…"

"Oh?" Kim panted lightly, circling...

"Uh huh," Shego smiled lazily as she unzipped the front of her catsuit, reached in and pulled out…

"Your bra?" Kim did a double take. Then she looked at them both again. Holy crap! Shego had just GROWN two full sizes!

"I wear this _three_ sizes too small just to bind and distract me," Shego confirmed evilly, leaving the zipper down to show an excessively generous amount of cleavage. "Though I have to admit that, as of late, the distraction has tended to turn into bondage fantasies involving the two of us."

"Er… urk?" Kim stammered. "Uh… Shego?"

"So," Shego leered as she brought her flaming fists back up in an attack position. "Think you can still fight me knowing what's going on in my head?"

And for the second time that night, Shego found herself shocked, stunned and at a loss, as, somehow, Kim was inside her guard again, pinning the green woman against the wall… with her lips.

"Actually, no," the redhead whispered huskily. "You see, this whole time I've been distracting myself from _my_ erotic fantasies by calculating out the exact value of pi in my head… and you just _finally _made me lose track."

############################

_AN – Hmmm. Can you tell that someone was thinking about THE PRINCESS BRIDE? _

_Legal disclaimers: Kim Possible, Shego, Wade Load, the Drs. Possible and the Tweebs are the creations of Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley, and those names are all trademarks of the Disney media organizations. Use in use in this context is probably considered fair under parody law, but just in case: this work was not created for profit, no money changed hands etc. Also, this story takes place at a time at which all sexually active human characters are over the age of 18 and are legally consenting adults.._


End file.
